The Karma of Love
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Harry tells his friends about the war...and tries to tell Hermione about his feelings for her but something is threatening him not to do it... Paused/Abandoned
1. The good & bad news

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to all Sacred Hearters; hope you will have fun reading this story.

The Karma of Love Chapter One-The Good &Bad news 

Harry stayed at the edge of the lake, thinking about something. He does not know how to tell the truth to his bestfriends: Ron & Hermione.He knew that they'd never accept it. He look at the watch that Hermione gave to him in his 17th birthday and read that it is already 7pm,so he went back to the castle. While walking along the corridors he met Peeves the poltergeist pranking on Eddie Carmichael &Owen Cauldwell."Peeves! Stop that now! Or else!" Harry commanded pointing his wand at him.

"_Oh look its Potty wee Potty who is now a young man, run along as fast as you can or else he'll kill you with his wand!"_ Peeves said while swirling in circles. "Look Peeves I am not joking" He said, now erupting in anger. Before Harry could curse him, he vanished. Harry continued walking to the common room. He said the password (Merlin) and went through the portrait hole. He saw Ron and Hermione doing their homeworks."Harry where have you been? What took you so long to go here?"Hermione said closing her ancient runes book."Um"before Harry could speak Hedwig came with a small parcel. Harry took the parcel and hid it in his robes."Oi, what is that?" Ron said."Nothing"Harry replied. "Forget about that just finish your homework"Hermione said scribbling a few more lines in her potions essay. After finishing their homework they went to bed.

The next day Harry & Ron woke up at 7:00am for their Quidditch Practice. At the field Harry, who is the captain, waited for their other members to come. After 10 minutes the whole team is complete, Ron (keeper), Ginny, Romilda, Parvati (Chasers), The Creevey Brothers (beaters)&Harry (seeker) went up in the air and started their practice. Harry saw that Hermione was in one of the Quidditch stands with an omnioculars in her hand, he waved at her. Hermione who was watching Harry through her omnioculars waved back to him. Harry, who was staring at Hermione, did not notice that a beater was 4 feet away from him."Harry! A beater is right behind you!" Before Ron could say this Collin Creevey was able to hit the Bludger."Good hit, Collin!"Harry shouted. After that they went down and directly went to the Quidditch Captain's room to talked Quidditch tactics."Dennis, Collin can you manage to do the Dopplebeater Defence and the Bludger Backbeat on Wednesday next week?" Harry asked. "We will try our best, Captain!"They replied in unison. "For the Chasers, I want all of you to do the Woollongong Shimmy, Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Porksoff Ploy and the Reverse Pass. Do you think all of you can do it?" He said. The chasers nodded. "And Ron, You will just practice blocking goals and the Double Eight Loop" He said to Ron."Ok, everyone we will do all of these Wednesday next week." Harry said to all of them. Ginny raised her hand. "What will you do, Harry?"Ginny asked. "What do you mean?" He replied." I mean us doing all of these things and you just looking for the snitch," Ginny said."Oh, I'll be doing the Wronski Feint" He replied. Everybody was speechless. "Your dismissed, you may go now," Harry said and all of them went.

After Ron and Harry changed they went out of the changing room and joined Hermione for breakfast. "You've been doing great in your practice"Hermione said."Thanks"Harry replied."Yeah, all those things he wanted us to do are a bit nerve wrecking" Ron said while trying to get bacon from Harry's plate. "But its for the team, anyway, I am doing the Wronski Feint that's harder than all of those things I let you do, combined." Harry said not letting Ron get his bacon."Well, just stop talking about Quidditch, Dumbledore will tell us something."Hermione said. "Can I have your attention, please!"Dumbledore said. "Barry Ryan, the Irish team keeper who is now the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports will be here in our school until the Year ends. He will be observing our Quidditch matches and he will choose 4 lucky players to join one of the Professional Quidditch teams of Britain,"Dumbledore continued. "This is your big break, Harry, I know that you'll be chosen" Dean who was next to Harry said."Well, I don't really want to be a Professional Quidditch Player I want to be an Auror"Harry replied."Oh, okay"Dean said.

After breakfast the Trio went to visit Hagrid."Ah, good to see you three again,'Arry, Ron and in and let's have some tea"Hagrid said. "No need, Hagrid we just finished our breakfast"Hermione replied."Well.then let's just sit down and talk"Hagrid said. The trio went in and sat."So, what've you 'bin doin' lately?"Hagrid asked."Well, um, nothing really just studying" Ron answered. "Well lucky the two of you its only the N.E.W.T.s you'll worry about?"Hagrid said. "What do you mean two, Hagrid?"Hermione asked. "Well didn't he tell ya?"Hagrid replied. "Who he?" she asked."'Arry of course!"Hagrid replied. "You didn't tell them, 'Arry?"Hagrid shouted. "Tell us what? What the bloody hell are you talking about, Hagrid? Have you gone mental?" Ron said. "Never mind" He replied eyeing on Harry.

They arrived in the common room. And did their homework. Harry sat near the fireplace clutching his hands. "Is there anything bothering you, Harry?"Hermione asked while Ron and her sat with him. "No,……….I mean yes" Harry said. "It's about the thing that Hagrid said right? About the thing you suppose to tell us?" she said."Well, I…hang on how'd you know?" He said. "I can see by the look in your eyes" She replied."Well, it's hard to tell you about this and I knew you'd never understand." he asked. "We'll always understand you, Harry." Ron said."Ok, I will tell it to the two you that…I am part of the war and I will have to battle Voldemort (Ron whimpered)"Harry said. Hermione was bursting out tears, she leaned her head in Harry's shoulder and cried." But why?"Hermione whispered." It's about the prophecy that Professor Trelawney made about me and Voldemort (and again Ron whimpered). Dumbledore told me he will show you the phropecy, soon"He said. Silenced went upon them, Hermione continually cried on Harry's shoulder which is now wet with her tears. "Don't worry, mate we will give you all support that you need" Ron said patting Harry's back."Thanks!"Harry said.

It has been 3 days since Harry told his two best friends about the war and phropecy, and the two of them have accepted the whole truth. It was the day before Hermione's 17th birthday, Ron and Harry were planning for a surprise but before planning for a birthday surprise they went to practice.

Everyone did their Quidditch Tactics well so Harry dismissed them early. While the head boy (Harry) and the prefect (Ron) were patrolling the corridors they were talking about their gift to Hermione" What will you give to her?" Ron asked. "Remember the parcel Hedwig gave? It contains the gift that I will give to her." Harry replied. "What is it anyway? I bet it isn't a book by the size of it" Ron said."Oh, you'll just find out when she opens it" Harry answered. When they passed by the trophy room they saw Malfoy along with Crabbe and Goyle bullying a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff."Stop, that Malfoy! Or I will deduct 10 points from each of you" Harry said."Yeah, for Pete's sake Malfoy you're a prefect and you still bully younger students." Ron said."Oh, look it's the amazing duo ready to save the day let's go now or we might die!"Malfoy said running away from the two of them. After patrolling they went in the boy's lavatory planning for their birthday surprise to Hermione.

**A/N:READ & REVIEW!**


	2. Feelings returned

**A/N: Want to thank my friend, Isabella Pauline Quijano for helping me with this story. **

**The Karma of Love**

**Chapter Two-Feelings Returned **

Hermione walked to the Library, very sad, she thought that her two bestfriends forgot about her birthday. After a few hours of studying she went directly to the common room. Went she went through the portrait hole………

"_Surprise!"_ She heard a crowd of people shouting. When she went near them she saw her two bestfriends with a cake, and approach them."Oh, you don't know I'm happy I am today! I thought you forgot about my birthday," She said. "Make a wish and blow the candles"Harry.who brought the cake, said. She made a wish and blew all the candles."Oi, what's your wish?" Ron asked. "It's none of your business" She replied. They put the cake on a table and sat near the fireplace. Ron gave his gift to Hermione."Oh, thank you, Ron" She said hugging him. Harry gave a golden-box to her and said "Happy Birthday,'Mione!". She got the box and opened it, she was surprised of what she saw, it was a bracelet with sapphires and diamonds. "Thank you, Harry but you shouldn't have bought this thing for me"She said facing him. "Its worth it you helped me a lot all these years, I don't even no how to repay you" He replied, beaming. Then Hermione went near him and gave him a kiss in the cheek, the both of them turned pink."Hey, how come I don't have a kiss in the cheek?" Ron said."Oh, shut up, Ron!"Hermione said.

It was already 11 pm; the trio are doing the homework. "Here I'm finish with this essays" Harry said handing his essays to Hermione."Good, I think you can go to sleep"Hermione said. "Won't you go to sleep now? Your finish with your essays" Harry said."Oh, maybe later am not yet sleepy, you go ahead." She said."Ok, G'night, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny"He said and went directly to the boy's dormitory. Hermione arranged her things. "We know something," Ginny said in a melodic voice. "What do you mean?"Hermione replied. "Well its obvious, that you love Harry" Ginny said. "Of course I love him, he's my bestfriend."She replied. "Not that kind of love we meant like lovers" Ginny said. "You're kidding me"Hermione replied."Oh, don't deny it" Ron said."Ok, fine! I do love him!" She said."So what will you do know?" Ginny said. "I don't know keep it to myself or I'll tell him" she replied. "I'm off to bed,"Hermione continued."Me too"Ginny said and the two of them went to the girl's dormitory.

Harry fell asleep when a dream occurred to him:

_Hermione was there near the lake, and then he went near her. Hermione…. I've got something to tell you" He said. "Me too, Harry" she replied." I love you" together they said. Then they went closer and closer, and landed a soft kiss._

He woke up, his feelings for Hermione are haunting him, the feelings he had in the 3rd year. The year where he had deeply fell in love with her, but he abandoned these feelings just when he knew about Viktor Krum. He then suddenly realized, that he still love her.

Harry James Potter is in fact; head over heals with Hermione Granger.

Harry is also convinced that she is in love with their other bestfriend, Ronald Weasley, Obviously Ron had been very jealous about her going with Viktor in the Yule ball, and their fights will never end. Harry never told anyone about his feelings for her, but it is now difficult to tell her he loves her because Voldemort might use her as bait. He decided to go out of his room and stay in the common room when he saw Ron still doing his homework, so he decided to sit with him."Hey, how come you woke up?" Ron said. "It's because of a dream, listen can I tell you a secret?" He replied."Yeah, sure"Ron replied."Ok, the reason I woke up is that I got a dream about Hermione…"Before Harry could continue Ron said'Oooh, Harry is in love with Hermione"."Well, yeah I love her and I can't help it, I'm sorry. I know you love her, too" He replied. "Are you crazy? I don't love her, well as a friend only." Ron said."Really? But it's too late to tell her, now that Voldemort is killing all the people I love." Harry replied. "No its not too late, just try and maybe you'll succeed" Ron said patting his back."Thanks, mate"He replied and together they went to the boy's dormitory.

**A/N:Read &Review!**


	3. Wormtail's memory

A/N: Sorry about the first 2 chapters, I have spelling & grammatical errors. Anyway thanks for your reviews. To all Harry/Hermione fans check out  it's a cool fanfiction website. LOL!

** The Karma of Love**

**Chapter Three-Wormtail's memory**

"It's a wonder why Dumbledore didn't let you have training"Hermione said. "I don't know maybe I'll have training soon,"Harry said. Then Collin Creevey came with a parchment. "A note from Dumbledore, Harry" Collin said. "Thank you, Collin"Harry replied and when Collin went he read the note.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in Professor Lupin's office, now_

_-Dumbledore_

"What does that suppose to mean?" Ron asked. "Probably you'll have training with Dumbledore in Lupin's office"Hermione said."Yeah, I guess so. I have to go now see you later!"Harry said."Okay, Bye!"Hermione replied.

Harry arrived in Lupin's office."Hello, Harry! Today I will introduce you to your trainers"Dumbledore said."Trainers, Professor?"Harry asked."Yes, we will train you so that you'll be ready for your battle with Voldemort" Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded. "These are you trainers, Professor Lupin, Nymphadora, Kingsley and of course me"Dumbledore said."Hello, Harry"Lupin and Kingsley said."Wotcher, Harry! Seriously Professor I would appreciate if you call me Tonks rather than my first name"Tonks said."Professor, When will I start my training?" Harry asked. "Tomorrow at 9 pm in my office"Dumbledore replied."Well, okay"Harry said. "You may go now, I will give tomorrow your training schedules"Dumbledore said."Thanks"Harry replied and went.

He went to the library and found Ron and Hermione."So what happened?" Ron asked."Dumbledore told me I could start training tomorrow" Harry replied. "And your trainers are?"Hermione asked."Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore"Harry replied. "Do you think they'll teach you how to use Unforgivable curses?'Coz that'll be cool" Ron said. "That's impossible, Ron, that's illegal"Hermione said. "You're such a killjoy, Hermione"Ron said."Whatever"Hermione whispered. "I guess we should be going now, its 10 minutes 'till our next class" Harry said. "What's our next class, again?"Ron asked Harry."Potions"Harry replied.

"Well see you later, my next class is charms. It'll be exciting we have a speaker today"Hermione said."Who?"Harry asked. "Gilbert Whimple, a member of the Committee on experimental charms" She replied."Okay, see you after class" Harry said.

Ron and Harry proceeded to the dungeons for potions. "Good afternoon, everyone"Snape said. "Good Afternoon professor Snape"Everybody said drowsingly."Pop Quiz! Can anybody tell me the ingredients of the boil-cure potion?" Snape said. Nobody raised his or her hand. "No one? How pity! Weasley stand up! "Snape said."W-what?"Ron said. "Tell me the ingredients of the boil-cure potion" Snape said."Um,"Ron said. "Come on you are wasting our time!" Snape said. For 10 minutes Ron didn't answer anything."10 points from Gryffindor, I want everyone to have a 3 feet essay on crystals that can be used for brewing a potion, I want it on Friday, Class Dismissed!"Snape shouted.

The next day Luna approached Harry, Ron and Hermione during lunch." Hey Harry, Hermione, Ronald!"She said. "Hey Luna!" The trio replied. "I have a note from Dumbledore its for you Harry" Luna said handing him a roll of parchment."Thanks, Luna"Harry replied. "Your welcome I'll see you around" Luna said and she went. Harry opened the roll of parchment and read it.

Training Schedule 

_Monday-9pm with Tonks ((Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom)_

_Wednesday-8: 30pm with Lupin (Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom)_

Thursday-9pm with Dumbledore (Dumbledore's office) 

_Saturday-9: 30 pm with Kingsley (Dumbledore's office)_

_P.S. Password is Cockroach Cluster_

"Isn't today Thursday?" Ron asked."Yes, Harry will have training with Dumbledore tonight"Hermione said. "And I still have to make my homework in Potions" Harry said. "Don't worry I'll help on"Hermione said."Hey, how about me?" Ron asked. "You don't have training, you have all the time in the world to make your homework"Hermione said.

At 9 pm Harry headed to Dumbledore's office. "Cockroach Cluster!" Harry shouted and the Gargoyle jumped out. Harry then quickly went up the spiral staircase and arrived in Dumbledore's office."Hello, Harry"Dumbledore aid."Hello, professor"Harry replied. "Tonight we will be going to someone's memory"Dumbledore said. He took a bottle and poured the contents out into the pensieve.

In the memory Harry saw Wormtail,he was walking in a street when suddenly two deatheaters came.

"_The Dark Lord have sent us to get you"Antonin Dolohov said."But, But why?" Peter asked. "Don't ask Questions he wants you now"Rodolphus Lestrange said.The three of them apparated and they arrived in the Riddle's House._

"_My Lord, we brought wormtail,"Dolohov said. "Very Good! Leave him here and I shall talk to him"Voldemort said. The two deatheaters left Wormtail and Voldemort started talking to him. "Hello, Wormtail.Tell me where the Potters live!"Voldemort said. "My Lord, I know nothing I am not the secret-keeper its Black! Sirius Black!" Peter replied."Crucios!"Voldemort said pointing his wand at Peter. "You are lying! I know you are the secret-keeper of the Potters, nobody lies to me, Peter!"Voldemort furiously said. "I am sorry, My Lord"Wormtail said. Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail and said, "Tell me where they live and I shall spare your life!" "Please, is there no other way?"Wormtail said." Don't make me kill you, Wormtail"Voldemort shouted."B-But"Wormtail said."Avada-"Before Voldemort could continue Wormtail said,"Okay, okay I will tell you"._

And then Harry and Dumbledore went back, Harry was so mad seeing the memory. "I got this memory from Peter, himself. Last week Aurors caught him and I visited him and then he gave me this memory"Dumbledore said. "But sir if Wormtail was caught last week why didn't the Daily Prophet put news about it?" Harry asked. "I do not know, Harry, I guess you'll have to go it's getting late, Good Night!"Dumbledore said."Goodnight, Professor"Harry replied.

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!**


	4. Ginny's secret crush

A/N: Hey! I really appreciate your reviews; it's your review that makes me want to write more, Thanks! LOL!

**The Karma of Love**

**Chapter Four-Ginny's secret crush**

Hermione was patrolling the corridors, when she passed-by Myrtle's bathroom, Myrtle appeared. "Hello Myrtle!"Hermione greeted. "There's someone there you know, she's crying," Myrtle said."Who?"Hermione asked. "I forgot her name but she has red hair" Myrtle replied."Ginny"Hermione whispered and went inside the bathroom.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"Hermione said opening one of the cubicles. "I'm fine" Ginny lied. "What's wrong?"Hermione asked. "I'm in love with someone! And I think he doesn't love me!" Ginny bellowed. "And why do you think he doesn't love you?"Hermione said. "I don't know! I'm not supposed to be in love with him!" Ginny replied. "Who is He?"Hermione integorrated. Ginny didn't say anything. "Its Harry isn't it?"Hermione continued. "No its not Harry, its, its Draco Malfoy"Ginny said. "But I thought you love Harry?"Hermione said with disbelief. "Harry is just my crush, I don't really love him, I love Draco" Ginny replied. "Did you tell Malfoy that you love him?"Hermione asked."No, Can you help me?" Ginny answered. "Of course I will, Gin"Hermione said."Thanks"Ginny uttered."No problem, come on let's go to the common room"Hermione said.

On the way to the Gryffindor tower they met Harry. The three of them went in the common room. "You go ahead, Gin, I still need to help Harry with his homework"Hermione said."Okay"Ginny said and left.

"So how's your training"Hermione asked."Fine, Dumbledore and I went to someone's memory" Harry replied."Who?"She asked. "Peter Pettigrew"he answered.

After half an hour Harry was almost finish with his essays. When he was done with his essays he gave his parchment to Hermione. Hermione got her quill and checked the spellings and other stuff. Her quill fell and then, Harry tried to get it but instead he was able to touch her hands. They both blushed and started to stare at each other. Every second their faces drew closer and closer. When they almost kissed, Ron came out of the Boy's dormitory."Aaah! Spiders! They're going to eat me!" Ron shouted. "It's just a stupid dream, Ron!"Hermione exclaimed. Ron went back to the boy's dormitory. Harry and Hermione bid each other goodnight and went to their rooms. When Harry arrived in his room, "What happened?" Ron asked. "You were shouting that spiders are going to eat you" Harry replied."No, before that" Ron said. "Why should I tell you?" Harry said. "Well then soon you'll tell me, Goodnight!"Ron relied."Goodnight!"Harry said.

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron ate breakfast. Ginny sat with them. "Good morning, Ginny!"The trio said. "Good morning!" Ginny replied in a sad and tiring voice. Draco passed-by the Gryffindor table and went to the Slytherin table. Seeing Draco made Ginny wanting to cry. "Excuse me, I have to go" Ginny said with teary eyes."HEY! You haven't eaten a single food yet!" Ron shouted. "I don't care" Ginny replied. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione."I don't know" Harry answered.

**A/N: READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
